finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing girl (character)
The Dancing Girl is a recurring non-player character in the Final Fantasy series. The dancing girls are, except for rare instances, nameless, and serve purely as entertainment. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Arylon is one of few dancing girls to have been named in any ''Final Fantasy material, however, her name appears only in the North American release on the NES. Unlike Dancing girls in subsequent games she does not dance for the party, but instead provides useful information to the Warriors of Light to aid them in their quest to restore the crystals. ''Final Fantasy III Three dancing girls can be found across the Floating Continent. This is the first game in the series where the dancing girl will perform a dance for the player's entertainment, which bears no impact on the story. The dancing girl in Ur makes an appearance during the ending sequence where she tries to kiss Ingus for saving the world, but is stopped by Princess Sara Altney. Final Fantasy IV This dancing girl appears in several different locations and offers to dance for the party. In the 3D remakes, the dancing girl's appearance was changed to feature her with pink hair and a yellow ribbon. In the original Japanese SNES release she removes her red dress on screen to reveal a bikini underneath before dancing and getting dressed again. The segment of her undressing was censored out of the original North American release. It was restored in the Game Boy Advance release, but was again censored in the North American and European version for the PlayStation Portable. The dancing girl is seen briefly in the summon sequence when Rydia summons Bomb in the 3D remake version. In the 3D versions, a Dancing Girl can be fought within the Developer's Office. The dancing girl appears in the debug room in the North American and Australian ''Final Fantasy IV Advance version. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Dancing girls appear in the Clubhouse at the end of the Developer's Office. If the player gives Miu-P either a Dry Ether, Remedy or Elixir will result in a "special" reward. The dancing is roughly the same dancing girl scene from the members-only section of Troia's King's Bounty Pub. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Palom's Tale, Troia is the only place featuring many dancing girls. To access the area, the player needs to purchase the Member's Writ for 10,000 gil. Five dancing girls will turn out to be five old women who will dance for Palom for a comical scene. After the scene, Palom will have a single digit HP. Going into their dressing room, the player will find an old woman selling the Member's Card for 50,000 gil which will allow access to the Queen's Bounty Pub. After speaking to the man at the southeast corner of the King's Bounty Pub and showing him the Member's Card, he'll open the path to the Queen's Bounty Pub that will feature nine dancing girls who will dance for Leonora, embarrassing her. There are two dressing rooms: the dancing girls on the right side sells female-exclusive equipment and the one on the left side sells the VIP Card that will allow access to The Emperor. If this card is shown to the man on the right counter, he'll open up the corridor into The Emperor. Twelve dancing girls will dance for both Palom and Leonora in The Emperor. Near the end of their dance, the dancing girls will spell out Palom's name by positioning themselves across the screen in the five letters that makes up his name. The dancing girls can be found in the two dressing room on both sides after their dance. Final Fantasy V .]] There are three dancing girls found in the pub in Tule. When Bartz speaks to one of them on the stage, she'll tell him to sit at the barstool near the stage and face in their direction and they'll dance for him. The player must request a dance to get to the piano past the dancers to upgrade Bartz's piano level. A dancing girl in Jachol invites various NPCs from the crowd to dance with her, and ends with in invitation to "And you on the other side of the screen, let's dance." Final Fantasy VI Unlike their predecessors, the dancing girls in this game do not dance for the player. The first dancing girl appears in Nikeah. If the player talks to her with Cyan in the party, she'll flirt with him and trigger a humorous scene. Two of them can also be seen working at the Auction House in Jidoor. During the occupation of Albrook by the Gestahlian Empire, there are many dancing girls in the local pub. Two dancing girls are found dancing on the stage entertaining the imperial soldiers while the others are drinking with them or serving them drinks. In the World of Ruin, many of these dancing girls are scattered in numerous towns across the ruined world. Final Fantasy XIV Miqo'te dancers can be found in various places around Eorzea, including the city of Ul'dah, Vesper Bay, and in Costa del Sol, La Noscea. In one of the Arcanist class quests, K'lyhia disguises herself as a dancing girl in order to lure out the pirate captain Doesmaga Poisonheart. Musical themes In all the versions of ''Final Fantasy IV, the music played when the dancing girl dances in Baron and Kaipo is an arrangement of "Sabre Dance", originally composed by Aram Khachaturian in 1942 for the ballet Gayane. In Final Fantasy V, the music played in this game is an arrangement of the aria L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (commonly known as Habanera), originally composed by Georges Bizet in 1875 for the opera "Carmen". In the opera, the piece is meant to introduce the titular character. Gallery 1arylon-o2.png|Arylon's sprite in Final Fantasy (NES). Arylon.PNG|Arylon's sprite in Final Fantasy (GBA). Arylon.png|Arylon's sprite in Final Fantasy (PSP). FFIII NES - Dancing Girl.png|Dancing Girl's sprite in Final Fantasy III (NES). FFIII iOS - Dancing Girl.png|Luneth and the Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy III (iOS). FFIIIPC Dancing Girl.png|Luneth and the Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy III (PC). FFIV SNES - Dancing Girl 1.png|Dancing Girl's wearing her red dress in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV SNES - Dancing Girl 2.png|Dancing Girl's in her bikini in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV SNES (Japan) - Dancing Girl's Removed Dress.png|The Dancing Girl's removed dress in Final Fantasy IV (Japan SNES only). FFIV GBA - Dancing Girl.png|Dancing Girl's wearing her red dress in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV GBA - Dancing Girl 2.png|Dancing Girl's in her bikini in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV GBA - Dancing Girl's Removed Dress.png|The Dancing Girl's removed dress in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FF4 PSP Dancer 5.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (PSP). FF4 PSP Dancer 4.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (PSP). FF4 PSP Dancer 3.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (PSP). FF4 PSP Dancer 2.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (PSP). FF4 PSP Dancer 1.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (PSP). Dancing Girl FFIV JP.png|The Dancing Girl removed her dress (Japanese PSP). FFVI Japanese Dancing Girl Dress.png|The Dancing Girl's removed dress in Final Fantasy IV (Japan PSP only). Dancing girl ffiv dress.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (iOS). Dancing Girl.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' dancing girl (DS). King's Bounty Pub.png|The King's Bounty Pub in Troia, Final Fantasy IV (PC). BombSum_ffivds.jpg|The Dancing Girl with the Bomb summoned in Final Fantasy IV (DS). Dancing Girl augment portrait ffiv ios.PNG|Dancing Girl's augment portrait (iOS). FFIV TAY - Dancing Girl.png|Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FFV - Dancing Girl.png|Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy V. FFV_iOS_Dancing_Girl.png|Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy V (iOS). FFVI - Dancing Girl.png|Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy VI. FFVI iOS Dancing Girl.png|Dancing Girl in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). K'lyhia Dancer.jpg|K'lyhia dressing as a dancing girl in Final Fantasy XIV. Trivia *In the Developer's Office of Final Fantasy IV, Yuno Lee, who is dressed like a White Mage, asks the player if they want to see her dance, but refuses to do so because she doesn't do that sort of thing. Category:Final Fantasy IV non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy V non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy VI non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Final Fantasy II characters pl:Dancing Girl ru:Танцовщица